1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an automated warehouse system, and, in particular, relates to an automated warehouse system that transfers loads stored in storage areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automated warehouse systems typically use a load elevator-type of stacker cranes as a transfer means. These stacker cranes are driven along travel guide rails, and are structured so as to move up and down along a guide frame portion that is disposed perpendicularly in relation to the travel guide rails. To enable these stacker cranes to move in relation to a plurality of storage areas that are arranged in a line, the travel guide rails are laid, from end to end, along the storage areas that are arranged in a line. An automated storage system that uses such a stacker crane requires a large amount of space. Moreover, often it is possible to provide only a single stacker crane for a single travel guide rail. In automated warehouse systems there is a need to save space and to make the systems more compact, and it is desirable that the size, including the stacker crane and the plurality of storage areas, be small.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2008-100848 discloses an automatic storage system that attempts to efficiently store and transport items.
However, when a load elevator-type of stacker crane is used as a transfer means in an automated warehouse system, it is necessary to provide movement rails for the stacker crane, which limits the ability to reduce space in a warehouse. Moreover, when a plurality of stacker cranes is provided due to a high demand for transferring loads, it becomes necessary to provide other movement rails as well, making space reduction difficult.